Many men have an urge to prove that they can hit a target and are taught from potty training to aim their stream of urine. If there is something in the toilet, the urine stream is frequently directed at that something, be it a mark on the bowl or something floating. This device provides a target for a user to actually quantify his accuracy and gain enjoyment from an everyday necessity.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 6,385,796 to David Muir, Jr. is incorporated by reference with all the disclosure and teachings therein.